Crying In The Rain
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Mamoru asks Usagi to meet him, and winds up breaking her heart. What will happen if she meets someone new? Revised from Original version. Please R&R! UsaMamo fans may not like...


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. To be honest, I have very limited knowledge of it. I've seen about five episodes, a movie, and one SM Otaku/Muse. If anyone is too OOC, I'm sorry! This uber short fic was inspired by a new Kenny Chesney and Kid Rock song. There's one line in the chorus about "Blue eyes crying in the rain." Yup, that's all it takes to inspire me. So please tell me how my first Sailor moon Fic turned out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crying In The Rain  
  
Usagi waited faithfully in the middle of the park for Mamoru. She wasn't sure why he'd wanted to meet her here, in the rain, this late at night, but he'd asked her to meet him and so she would. She was beginning to get bored, so she made a small game out of seeing how fast she could spin her umbrella without getting herself wet. She was considering leaving when she saw him.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed, running up to him. "Where's you're umbrella? You're all wet!"  
  
"We need to talk, Usagi."  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. She always got a little worried when he called her that.  
  
"Make sure you take good care of Chibi Usa."  
  
"Mamo-chan? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't go in to details, but..."  
  
"But what?" Usagi felt the beginnings of tears behind her eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll be able to see each other any more." He lowered his gaze.  
  
"How do you expect me to take care of Chibi Usa?" She asked, trying to control her voice. "You've got to know, if we're not together, there can't be a Chibi Usa."  
  
He turned slightly, now staring off into space.  
  
"Why, Mamo-chan?" She asked. "Why can't be stay together?"  
  
"Its like I told you already." He sighed. "I can't explain right now, but you'll understand in due time."  
  
"Don't say that! Just tell me." She demanded.  
  
"Fine. I'm leaving for America. I don't love you anymore." He turned his back to her completely now. "Goodbye, Usagi."  
  
With that he started to walk off. Thunder rolled somewhere far off, but Usagi didn't hear.  
  
"Mamo-chan. Wait, Mamo-chan." She allowed her hand to drop the umbrella as she slowly took a step towards him. "Don't go, please."  
  
He said nothing, but kept walking. She took a few more steps before collapsing to her knees. She didn't bother holding back anymore. She broke down, allowing her tears to mingle with the rain. Unknown to her, she wasn't the only who mingled with the rain. Mamoru looked over his shoulder once, and a small tear slipped down his already wet cheek. He wiped it away, and headed off for the airport.  
  
* * *  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong with you?" Rei asked. "You've been acting like a pig on it's way to market."  
  
"Thanks for the concern, Rei-chan, but I just want to be left alone." With that, Usagi stood up and left the Crown Arcade.  
  
She shivered slightly in the wind as she walked through the park. The same park where Mamoru dumped her. She stopped at a railing, and looked out, not enjoying the view as much as she would have liked, but instead wondering why.  
  
"It's a nice view, isn't it?" A voice said behind her. She turned around saw a silver haired man. "You look cold. Here, take my coat."  
  
With that, he slipped the thin jacket around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you..." She began, but realized she didn't know his name.  
  
"My name's Diamond." He smiled pleasantly. "And you are?"  
  
"Usagi." She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You have a nice smile Usa-san." He turned to look back out at the view.  
  
"Thanks. "She smiled a little broader.  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked. "Just around the park."  
  
Despite her earlier claim of wanting to be alone, she agreed and began to walk beside Diamond.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! You won't believe it!" Usagi ran up to her friend a few days later.  
  
"Wow, she's alive." Rei sighed. "What is it, Usagi?"  
  
"I met the most wonderful guy."  
  
"Where? When?" Ami asked.  
  
"In the park, a few days ago."  
  
"I don't think the park is the best place for picking up guys." Ami warned.  
  
"At east not the honest, decent type." Rei added.  
  
"So, are yo still coming over to study?" Ami changed the subject.  
  
"Sure, I mean Social Studies can't learn it's self." Rei sighed.  
  
"I can't." Usagi picked up her bag. "I've got plans."  
  
"With that guy?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai." She started to jog off. "Ja!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you Usa-chan." Diamond smiled down at her as the moonlight shown in.  
  
"I love you too, Dia-kun." She replied, leaning against him.  
  
'I've never felt like this before.' She thought to herself. 'I loved Mamoru, but it wasn't like this.'  
  
"Usa-chan?" he spoke softly in her ear.  
  
"Hai." She sighed.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then so am I."  
  
'Happier then you could know.' He thought with a smile as he looked back up at the full moon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Usagi...you've got a visitor." Her mother called up to her.  
  
"Dia-kun?" She wondered, running downstairs. She stopped suddenly when she saw who it was. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Hello, Usa-chan. I was hoping we could talk."  
  
Usagi didn't say anything, but grabbed her coat. The two walked for a moment, not saying anything until...  
  
"I was wrong, Usa-chan." He said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still love you."  
  
"Mamoru, I-"  
  
"I know I acted rashly," He sighed. "But please just think about taking me back."  
  
"I'll give it some thought." She didn't meet his eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
He agreed and she walked away without a goodbye.  
  
* * *  
  
"He wants me to take him back."  
  
"Do you want him back?"  
  
"No, I want you, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"You two are destined to be together, right?"  
  
Usagi looked at Diamond.  
  
"Something like that, yeah."  
  
"Whatever you choose, I'll support you."  
  
"I knew you would Dia-kun."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm glad you came, Mamoru."  
  
"I take it you've decided?"  
  
"Hai." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Destiny can't be fought."  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'm so glad." He sighed. "I was worried you wouldn't forgive me for being such a baka."  
  
She just smiled, closed her eyes, and thought of the one she loved.  
  
(AN: Usagi/Mamoru fans should stop reading here....)  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Usa-chan." Diamond smiled as she ran up to him. "You look beautiful tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Dia-kun."  
  
"How did it go this morning?"  
  
"Exactly as I hoped it would."  
  
"How did you hope it would work out?"  
  
She allowed herself to be kissed before explaining.  
  
"I told Mamoru I forgave him, which I do, and I'd take him back, which I...mostly will." She sighed happily. "I can fulfill my destiny, and be happy, and no one but you and I will ever know."  
  
Diamond just smiled as he held her close. This couldn't have worked out better if he'd planned it himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera: Well, here's the updated/revised version of my first SM fic. I used everyone's Japanese names except Diamond's because I figured if he were going by his Japanese name, Usagi might recognize him quicker and possibly not trust him as much. Anyhoo, there it is, please R&R, and tell me how I did. 


End file.
